edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny's Trevenant
Jonny's Trevenant is the eighth Pokemon currently owned by Jonny. Personality Trevenant is the exact opposite of what a Ghost-Type should be: quiet. He is loud and always announces himself when he makes an appearance. He finds it crucial for all who live in the world to know of his little existence, and loudly boasts and shouts what he does in every way. Overview He was first introduced in "Frozen in Combat", where it was revealed that Jonny, dubbed as The Gourd at that time, withdrew him from the PC and called him out alongside Pumpkaboo. Phantump announced himself and he joined in a maniacal laugh with Pumpkaboo and The Gourd, soon following him out of the Pokemon Center. In "Fire and Ice", Phantump launched a surprise attack alongside Pumpkaboo against an Abomasnow in Frost Cavern. He used Grass Knot to trip Abomasnow after he took a Shadow Ball. He then launched his Toxic and badly poisoned Abomasnow, allowing for The Gourd to catch him. Phantump then loudly announced that he helped out, and soon joined in a maniacal laughter with The Gourd. In "Bad Against Bad", it was revealed that Phantump had evolved into Trevenant, and battled alongside Gourgeist and Crustle against The Cents and their Pokemon. Trevenant started out by dodging an Ice Beam from Lapras by using Phantom Force, reappearing after a short time soon after and dealing a powerful blow onto Lapras. When Aerodactyl struck him with Crunch, he took the hit, but he was able to burn Aerodactyl with Will-O-Wisp. Soon after, Trevenant was rendered helpless as Aerodactyl used Sky Drop to lift him into the air. He then dropped Trevenant, with the latter shouting that vengeance shall be his, before crashing to the ground and fainting. In "A Hurried Objective", it was revealed that Trevenant was deposited back into the PC. In "A Clean Score Settled", it was revealed that Trevenant was added to Jonny's party in place of Gourgeist. Later on, Trevenant was the first Pokemon Jonny used against Double D, battling his Aurorus. Trevenant started off by using his Phantom Force for a surprise attack, and later appeared and dealt a direct hit. However, he was found unable to keep balance as Aurorus's Ice Beam froze the bridge. Aurorus then tried Ice Beam, and Trevenant, despite having little foothold, deflected the attack with Wood Hammer. With Aurorus surprised, Trevenant used Toxic and poisoned Aurorus. Aurorus then attacked once more with Ice Beam, and Trevenant swore vengeance again before being enveloped by the attack and fainted. In "Preparations for the Fray", it was revealed that Trevenant was used against Diantha, but was defeated at one point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Trevenant and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Wood Hammer * Toxic * Horn Leech * Phantom Force Trivia * Trevenant's personality is similar to Zim from Invader Zim, for they both love to announce themselves. Category:Jonny's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Ghost Type Category:Grass Type